


Se il ‘mistero’ fosse vero…

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic Peter Parker/QuentinBeck.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Ragnesco amore [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031153
Kudos: 1





	1. La sconfitta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per Il giardino di Efp. Prompt di F.I.:  
> Buio.  
> AU.  
> Dedicata a: E.P.

La sconfitta

Quentin allargò le braccia, continuando a precipitare all’indietro. Il mantello vermiglio gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, il vento gli sferzava il volto. I suoi capelli, bruciacchiati in alcune ciocche e sporchi di calcinacci e terra, si aggrovigliavano muovendosi intorno al suo viso.

< Il buio mi circonda. Le voci si spengono, la vita viene meno.

Sono un fallito, un incapace e un buono a nulla. Non sono riuscito in quello che dovevo proprio quando era più importante >. Strinse gli occhi, mentre le lacrime volteggiavano intorno a lui. < Il buio m’inghiotte, ma… Perché ancora non muoio? Perché ancora respiro?

Gli elementali hanno vinto, mi hanno sopraffatto >.

Riaprì gli occhi.

La terra, avvolta da fiamme e ghiaccio, esplose in un bagliore di luci.

Beck venne risucchiato da un vortice spaziotemporale, ancora accecato dal bagliore. Il boato dell’esplosione era stato attutito dallo spazio siderale intorno a ciò che un tempo era la Terra.


	2. Vendicatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pioggia  
> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Snowblind - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvEmoKgUVU0.

Vendicatore

“Sul mio pianeta mi chiamavano Mysterio. Non era propriamente il mio nome, quanto quello che aveva la mia squadra. Eravamo in tre…” sussurrò Beck.

Guardò Nick Fury che gli porgeva il suo casco, riparato, e lo indossò.

La pioggia scivolava lungo il suo corpo, impregnandogli i vestiti, che gocciolavano umidi. Una goccia gli scivolò lungo il collo, scendendo sotto il colletto, facendolo rabbrividire.

Il suo fiato si condensava davanti alla sua bocca e ad ogni sua parola goccioline schizzavano tutt’intorno.

Una goccia di pioggia scurì anche la benda di Fury.

“… Io ero l’unico che aveva una moglie e… un figlio…” gemette Quentin. Gli occhi liquidi e arrossati.

“Hai detto che quelle creature, gli Elementali, ti hanno seguito fin qui” lo liquidò secco Nick.

Quentin indossò il casco e sospirò, sul suo viso le lacrime si erano mischiate alle gocce di pioggia.

“No. Ho detto che entrambi siamo stati trascinati qui quando si è aperto il varco spazio-temporale. Sembrano essersene parecchi da quando quel vostro ‘stregone supremo’ è scomparso” rispose.

Nick Fury annuì.

“Devi trovare un modo per fermarli” disse secco. “Potrai contare su tutto il nostro appoggio e qualsiasi tecnologia a nostra disposizione”.

Quentin rispose, serrando un pugno: “Se ho fallito una volta, perché dovrei riuscire adesso?”.

“Perché adesso sei pronto a ‘vendicare’ ciò che hai perso” rispose secco Nicholas.


	3. Consolazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riflessi sulle vetrine illuminate  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Stardust - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlMIZgxLlGU.

Consolazione

Peter stava seduto davanti alla vetrina, su cui si riflettevano le luci delle decorazioni natalizie. C’era anche il suo riflesso nelle vetrine colorate.

“Non posso riuscirci… Non senza di lei, Mr. Stark” gemette Parker. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e singhiozzò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue guance rigate dalle lacrime.

< Lo rivedo ovunque e questo mi fa impazzire. Non posso neanche entrare in un supermercato, passeggiare per strada, senza che il mondo non mi rinfacci che Iron-Man non tornerà.

Non sarò mai alla sua altezza. Io volevo solo aiutare le persone nel quartiere, solo superare la morte di zio Ben. Non perdere anche Tony! > gridò mentalmente.

Un ombrello si aprì su di lui.

Peter alzò lo sguardo e arrossì, riconoscendo Mysterio. Indossava la sua tuta, aveva il mantello che svolazzava dietro le sue spalle, ma non aveva il casco.

“Nick Fury mi ha mandato a controllare come stai” disse Quentin.

Parker sgranò gli occhi. “Davvero?” domandò, mettendo gli occhiali da sole di Stark in tasca.

Beck si sedette accanto a lui.

“Certo. Quel tipo è il solito ‘finto burbero’. Anche il mio maestro era così” spiegò.

Peter si passò le mani sulle spalle, tremando. “Le manca il suo mentore?” domandò.

Quentin si sfilò il mantello e glielo posò sulle spalle, Peter avvertì una sensazione di calore invadere tutto il suo corpo.

“Ogni giorno. C’è tanto… troppo… che mi manca” sussurrò.

Parker domandò: “Come fa a resistere?”.

Mysterio sospirò.

“In realtà non si resiste. Si sta male, sempre, ma non possiamo farci abbattere. Questo mondo, il tuo, merita di essere salvato.

Non dobbiamo concentrarci su ciò che abbiamo perso, ma su ciò che perderemo se non agiamo”.

“Lei mi ricorda tanto Mr. Stark” sussurrò Parker.

Quentin gli sorrise. “Ne sono onorato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo”.

Parker lo abbracciò con trasporto, Beck sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

“Ora questo è anche il ‘tuo’ mondo” sussurrò Peter.

Quentin gli sorrise.

“Gra-grazie…”.


End file.
